


Amaranthine

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Harassment of electric outlets, Implied Incest, Netflix and Chill, Not everything is as it seems :3, Really short chapters hhhhhh, Smut, Sunsets, Symbolism, Too much symbolic visuals, Very weird nicknames, blowjob, creepy fucker, dubcon, dubious throat fucking, getting names wrong, handjob, lingerie shopping, slife of life(?), will tag as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: He’s so divine.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was a mesmerizing deep reddish purple, streaked by the dying rays of the sun. It was a comfort to many, including the girl sitting on her car. Her legs were crisscrossed. Her arm shaking from holding her hand up with a big thumbs up. She sighed and rested her head on her hand, trying not to rethink her life. 

It’s not so bad, she has an apartment with a cat and bird. Good, good. She left highschool early after.... not so good but at least she’s here now. She has a new job. Ah yes, a small job at the local library. Good. Broken down car, bad. Cold, bad. Stars? She looked up at them as they peered through the moving curtain of lilac.   
Good. How about your love life? Well-

“Hey Kitten.” 

She turns to see a man next to her. The remaining red lighting up his features: a lazily slicked up pomp, a scar on his left eyebrow and a seemingly sharp toothed smile. 

“You need a ride?” He asked, bringing up his hand. She sighed in relief and slipped off the roof. “Yes, thank you.” She didn’t take his hand, opting to just stand in front of him. After a few awkward seconds, he turned around and walked towards his car. She followed, silently listening to the grumbling beneath his breath. 

Inside smelled like smoke and liquid courage, it brings back memories. She shakes them away before they can infest, opting to focus on the man’s hands as he inserts the key into the ignition. “So where to babe?” He asked, his hands were twitching. “Oh, uh, Skyline Apartments please.” She answered, looking past the man’s face to look at her car, tires shredded. “Hey,” he drawled, “that’s where I live.” He chuckled, starting up the car. 

The drive was long, longer than it usually takes to get to her apartment. She’s too anxious to ask more about him but decides against it. The silence is maddening but she doesn’t know where to start. 

Soon enough, they stop in the driveway. “So, which room do you live in?” He asks, turning off the car. “Um, 12b” She fiddled with her shorts. “Oh hey! I’m right next door!” He laughed. Oh right, the newest neighbor. He came in a few days earlier, after the other one disappeared for a month. 

He walked her up the long metal stairs. The metallic tinks and tanks as they walked up rang louder than usual, drowning out the distant revving of cars. “Here we are. I’ll get a tow truck to pick up your car for you first thing in the morning and bring it to the shop.”   
Just as he said, 12b, and next to it, 11b. 

“Thank you so much! Uh, what’s your name?” She turned back to look at him, he seemed to have zoned out looking at her. “Danny! Danny Jr., at your service.” He did a little curtsy that made her slightly giggle. It was not a happy giggle. Wait a minute.

“Wait! I can’t make it, I have work tomorrow!” She proclaimed before quieting down, hoping not to get ridiculed. “Well, how bout I just handle it and you go to work.” He said, putting his hands into his jacket’s pockets. “Oh my god, thank you Danny” she said, giving him a friendly pat pat on his shoulder. She turned and opened the door into her apartment, giving a wave goodnight to him. He stood there and smiled. 

As the door closed, she let out a huge sigh, slumping on the door. That was probably the longest time she talked to someone in a while. Now would be a good time to eat. 

She went into her kitchen and heated up some cup of noodles. She yawned as the kettle hissed into her face. Pouring it in, She heard some rustling from outside. Ugh, these cats are always in her garbage. Specifically hers. Is it something she threw away? Some yelling happens outside, probably someone yelling at the cat. It soon stops and she goes back to heating up dinner. 

After an hour or so of watching late night novellas, she turns off the tv and slides under the covers. Tomorrow is a new day, she told herself, another day of living. Another simple, ordinary day. But maybe tomorrow could be the start of a new adventure? Or maybe that adventure already begun.

Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirping of a parakeet roused Lauriana awake. Yet another good dream done and forgotten. She got up and fed her beloved bird and stuck some cat food in the bowl on the windowsill. She turned to look at her humble abode. God the room is a mess, what mom would say.... 

She went to the bathroom, stepping over clothes and other unfortunate objects to be lazily thrown about. Looking in the mirror, she saw herself: messy hair, baggy eyes and chapped lips. 

Kalon. (Noun) Beauty that is more than skin-deep. 

If only. 

She walked out the door only to bump into the one and only: Danny Jr. “Morning sunshine, the earth says hello” she conceals a snort, Junior must have a weird taste for movies. “So, you need me to drop you off at work?” He asks. “Ah, yeah, just at the library twelve blocks down.” She starts heading down the stairs. 

“Keys?” He asks. She pauses. “K-Keys?” “For your car? Gotta have it so when the guys at the shop are done fixing, I can take it back to here.” “Oh, you’re right, I’ll be right back” Up the stairs again.

Now where did she put the keys? Keys keys keys. “Dang kitten, did a bomb explode in here or what?” She felt her whole entire face burn. “I’m- I’m sorry! I just don’t have any time to- well I do have time to I just don’t- ugh. I’m a mess.” She put her hands on her face in shame. 

She felt hands encircle her wrists and gently pry her hands away. “Nah kitten, I get it. You’re just getting by day by day. Little things like clothes on the ground don’t bother you as much as important shit.” He’s talking in a low voice and he’s... making sense. “You’re a young, beautiful girl Lauriana, don’t let shit get to you. Maybe you just need support.” She had actual tears in her eyes. Wow holy shit.

He then smirked and let go of her, walking out the door and twirling the keys around his finger. “Found them!” Wow, that was... just,, wow. 

The ride was short and simple, Lauriana had her eyes jolting everywhere but Danny Jr, an ever present blush on her face. She waved goodbye once he dropped her off. 

“Did see on the news? That poor girl and her three uncles? Jeez Louise, and I thought my family was fucked up.” Lauriana sighs and reminds the girl to quiet down once again. When she starts back up, she actually take the time to look at her. 

She’s got untamed hair, half in a fish braid and the rest down. Pink dyed black hair that cascades down to the ground. Her shirt slips and stylishly shows off the coral tattoo on her shoulder.

Oh wait shit, she knows her. She’s the girl who defied her parents and left a prestigious school to live “with the peasants” in public school. She didn’t last a week before flipping everyone off during a assembly and somehow caused a blackout by punching an electric outlet. She’s inhuman and Lauriana’s scared of her. 

“Oh hey, it’s you. Sunshine girl. What the fuck happened? You a librarian now?” She cackles. “You look so fucking depressed. What happened to the girl who had a smile like the fucking joker?” This is getting ridiculous. “Ma’am please lower your volume.” She pleaded. “Bitch even forgot my name. Here, I’m gonna take you out for some fun.” 

Before she knew it, Lauriana was at the mall. She sighed, curse her inability to say no. She didn’t want to be this lady’s friend... okay that’s a lie, she does want to be her friend but only because she’s very mysterious. Not in the conventional way, just mysterious in her own way. Like how could she be this friendly to a person like her? Mysterious isn’t the right word.... Selcouth is. Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous. 

They went to various stores, majority clothes and fashion but also got things to eat. Currently they’re in a Victoria’s Secret. 

Lauriana shielded her face as they entered. Even if she didn’t talk to anyone at all, she still didn’t want to be recognized here of all places. “Ah, hello again Miss Laena-“ One of the employees started. “I told you to call me Palyth, jeez what’s so forgettable about the name Palyth? Anyway, I got a friend here, Lauriana, totally a B cup. Thanks Rachet!” Palyth said before pushing Lauriana towards a section of the store. “.... it’s Rachel....”

A couple of manicured pokes and frantic yelling fit to create a book called “Woman and the art of nightwear”, Palyth finally got Lauriana into the changing room with more than just lewd underwear. After fitting them on and doing several walks of shame in front a woman she barely knew, Lauriana sighed in relief once the price tags were pulled off and they were on their way to the car.

“Hey, I’ll make sure to pay you back Palyth, okay? Just give me a week.... or a month...” She began only to be silenced by a bedazzled finger tip. “Shh, hey, my treat. To me this like a molecule of gold in a large ass pan.” She said, eyes still on the road. “But I really must insist-“ “we’re here!” Sure enough, they drive into the driveway and park in two empty stalls. “Lauri, please. Just take the fucking bag. I like you but you gotta accept help from others. Kay?” She hesitated before taking the bag. 

When she got out of the car, Danny was there. Leaning on the railing, blowing out smoke. White t shirt and his usual black jeans, very casual. He seemed.... disappointed. No.... Palyth drives away. Maybe he’s feeling Languor? She walks up the metal stairs, legs automatically stepping up. No no, Woebegone. Sad or miserable in appearance. There it is. She comes to stop in front of Danny, who is in front of her door. His expression has changed. Definitely not Woebegone. 

“Where the fuck were you?” He asked, a drip of venom rolling down his chin. She’s confused. “I was, uh, with a friend.” Hair stood up from her neck. She felt deja vu tickling her spine. “A friend? Really? I was in front of the library for three fucking hours!” Venom spilling from his mouth, fueled by his words. Fear had a grip on her spine, the familiarity unbearable. “How do you think I feel? Worrying sick something happened? Who the fuck snatched you away?” He was loud and his voice stung. The searing sensation of the venom making it hard for her to reply. “I-I was with pal-Palyth!” 

The name drop made his eyes widen. The venom seemed to evaporate as smoke from his lips. He took a long, deep inhale of the cigarette before throwing it over the metal railing and exhaling. “So, the bitch is back. Sorry babe, didn’t mean to get so hissy at you. Got worked up waiting in a hot car for four hours straight.” He said again in that lowered voice from that morning. “Forgive me Lauri?” He asked, opening up his arms. She slowly took it, even after what happened. She blushed as they embraced, letting a few tears roll down into his shirt. 

She doesn’t know what’s worse. That she’s selfish to yearn for touch, that she broke her one and only friend’s trust or that she could never remember giving him her name.


	3. Chapter 3

The first words told to her that morning was “you’re fired.” Well at least she has the day off then. And no job. No source of income. Okay okay don’t panic, she can just get another job! Lauriana got up to make some tea, tea would help for this occasion. 

Part of her blames Palyth, for dragging her literally out of her job. The other 7 eighths of her blames herself. For not stopping her from being taken from her job and going shopping. For accepting gifts from a woman she barely knew. For not getting the final pay check unless she wanted to feel pure embarrassment getting it from the library herself. She checked her account and she’s low on funds. 

She knocked on Danny’s door. Hopefully he wasn’t still mad at her for yesterday but she wouldn’t be surprised if he still was. To her surprise, she was welcomed with a smile when the door opened. “Hey kitten, whatcha doing still here? Shouldn’t you be at work? Not that I’m complaining...” He asked, cig in his mouth. 

“I was fired this morning.” He didn’t look surprised, instead he was still smiling. “Aw shucks babe, how bout I help you while you go find a new job?” He bowed and gestured in. She nervously chuckled, “oh thank you but that won’t be necessary-“ I’ll feel so guilty- “I’ve got enough money for the week!” He slid his arm around her shoulders and guided her in, grin never going down.

“Then what about after the week?” He asked, taking a puff of smoke. Her face filled with a bit of color once she noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “What if you haven’t gotten a job by then?” Shit, he’s right. This is her fifth job ruined by her incompetence. What if she can’t find any jobs? 

She’s shaking out of anxiety when Danny gives her a hug. “hey, hey. It’s okay babe, relax. I’ll take care of it. No worries. I’ll get you food and essentials. Hell, I’ll even pay rent. I’ll take care of you.” She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. It’s okay it’s okay, she told herself. Danny is offering to take care of her. She’ll be alright. 

Although, her cheeks get hotter, she is right against his naked chest. This is something that people dating do, isn’t it? Talking to each other everyday... Taking care of each other... Touching each other. But surely Danny wouldn’t date someone like her... right? She kinda likes him... what is she saying, she definitely has a crush on him. Nothing special though. She does this all the time, falling for a person who does one nice thing for her. But it never lasts.

She squeals as he effortlessly picks her up off the ground and tosses her onto the couch. He soon joins her, hugging her again. This time tho she returns the hug. 

“So babe, let’s just talk.” Okay she can do talking. Easy. “Got a boyfriend?” He asked in a teasing voice. “Oh, no I never dated before to be honest.” To this he looked genuinely surprised, a good surprise based on the grin that grows from that statement. “Well I’m guessing you a virgin then. Niiiiice.” He chuckled as her face grew warm and she playfully hits- more like pats- his arm. 

“What about you Danny? Have you ever dated someone?” She asked after three awkward seconds of silence. “Nah but I ain’t new to the bang game. It’s amazing having a rich dad.” He sat back and pulled her into an embrace, her legs between his. “You got a dad?” “Well i used to, until... an unfortunate event.” She couldn’t help but turn melancholy at that memory. She couldn’t think about them for years. 

“I can be your daddy.” He said simply. She looked up at him, confused. “W-Wha?” “I can help you. Don’t have to be your daddy, that was a joke. But if you like, you can call me that.” He winked. “And I can help you. Don’t fret kitten, just accept the help.” She felt really uncomfortable but he hugged her for reassurance, a hand rubbing her back again. 

“You know, if I wasn’t any wiser, I would think that we were dating.” Shit she was sharing it. “With-with all this talk about caring for me, helping me, calling me nicknames. But you’re not asking me out , right?” It’s embarrassing but she had to know. Her brain feels fuzzy and her heart is pumping hard. She has to know, to ease herself. To stop interpreting something that’s not meant to be. 

But he smiles wickedly. “That depends. If I was, would you say yes?” She sputters at that. “............maybe?” She doesn’t know... it might be risky but she really does like him a lot and- 

She feels something soft on her lips. Very soft and sensual. She didn’t even think as she closed her eyes and leaned forward into the kiss. A tingling sensation rose into her mouth, akin to static electricity. It felt.... wonderful. She never felt this way. It became even more when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. The hand on her back presses her even closer to him. She soon runs out of air and pulls away from him, panting deeply. But he seems alright. 

“Then Lauriana, would you go out with me?” 

The greatest mistakes,

“.....yes”

always start out the most wholesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex finally

The week went by slow. Without work, most of Lauriana’s time was spent with her bird or cat or just with Danny. When she was alone, she was on social media or attempting to clean up her apartment. When she wasn’t alone, it was fleeting moments. A chaste kiss, a quick brush, skin sliding against skin, the tease of fabric. A sloppy make out session here or there. 

It gotten to a point where they were teetering on the edge. One of them would start to grind or place their hand somewhere sensually but it was always her that pulled away. At first Danny didn’t seem to mind not going over the edge but more and more he made it clear he wanted to fall. 

It was 10:27, a cozy night for the two. They were watching a movie but soon enough paid no attention to it, instead sucking faces. It was normal, passionate yet soft, sides and butts being caressed. The odd squeeze of a breast. 

They danced and danced until they were lead to the edge, his hand slipping into her underwear. He had one foot over the abyss and the other threatening to join the other. She reached down to pull his hand out but he only slid his hand in lower. 

She gasped when he reached her clit and began to rub gently. She gripped his arm tightly as she shakes. “ d-Danny! What are you doing!?” He lowered her until her back was on the couch, hovering over her. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, let me help you.” With that, he slipped one finger in her. She squeaks and tries to close her legs and cover her face. But he chuckles and uses the hand not gently pleasuring her to pull her arm and legs open. She couldn’t see his face. Except for those violet eyes that seem to glow in the dark.

“Please, danny,” she begged, not even knowing what to beg for. He brought his free hand to her face, cupping it before kissing her. “Don’t worry babygirl, I’ll give ya what you need.” He slips in another finger and pumps in deeper then before.She lets out a little oh! before finally relaxing and closing her eyes. He grins and starts to place kisses on her jaw. “You’re so fucking cute,” a kiss on her neck, trailing towards her shoulder. “And you’re finally mine.”

She would never know it if it weren’t for him but Lauriana learned that night that in fact. She is a masochist.

Her breath hitched, blood dripping down her shoulder. She arched off the couch, pressing deliciously against his fingers as they pumped faster in her. He lets go and licks the bite, pulling away sometimes to blow on it and letting it sting. She moaned and started to babble. He chuckles and continues his affections, at times teasing the agitated flesh just by gently brushing his lips over it. 

A building sensation, that electric tingling starting deep in her like it’s coming from his finger tips. It spreads throughout her and she feels so close. He goes faster, using his thumb against her clit. Soon she snaps and everything is white. Color slowly bleeds back and she lets out a shaky sigh. 

He slips his hand out of her shorts and lets out a whine. “You’re so quiet babe, I thought you were a screamer. Oh well, at least help da- help me out, huh?” She blinks and looks down. He already has his shorts slipped down, noticeably hard and ready for action. “Uh, sure.”

He sits more up as she awkwardly situates herself between his legs, staring cautiously at his crotch. “Well don’t just look at it. Touch it.” She looked up at him, now she can see his face better. He’s grinning with his eyes half lidded. She brings her attention back to him, slipping her fingers under the hem of his underwear. But she had an idea, what if she just... licked it through the fabric. She hears his breath hitch before letting out a small moan. Is he sure he had sex before? 

She slides his underwear down a bit until his erection pops right out, almost hitting her. She pauses anxiously, not knowing how to continue. When she looks up at him again for guidance, he’s just watching her with a smirk. She sighs and wraps a hand around him. Then she pulls her hand up and then down. “Cmon kitten, you can go harder on me. Don’t be afraid, just take your time.” He says in a very... not strict or commanding but a gentle yet authoritative voice. 

She heeds him and tries going faster, still feeling confused. Her hand is gonna hurt in no time, perhaps she should make it easier? She takes her hand off of him, “Kitten, what are you-“ before putting her mouth on the tip and letting her saliva pour onto him. He lets out a moan and has to stop himself from just fucking her skull right then and there. She takes her mouth off and spits into her hand before pumping his cock again. Much easier. 

He lays back and wraps his legs around her torso. He slid a hand into her soft wavy locks, pushing her head towards him. She resists, not sure if she’s ready to. But with his hand gripping her hair and pulling her hard, he makes it clear she has no choice. 

She takes the head in, his hand still gripping onto her hair. But when she starts licking, he finally relaxes his grip. “Good girl” she hears him groan. The hand pets her head as she takes a breath and tries to take more of him. He soon reaches to the back of her throat, a few inches still left. She wraps her fingers around what she can’t fit and starts to pleasure him.

She closes her eyes and zone out, focusing on the sensations. The feeling of his hand, constantly encouraging her to take more of him. The sound of his groans and sayings, calling her so many things. Kitten, babe, sweetheart, babygirl, honey, dear, empty girl, marked one, mine. She’s brought back when he barks a warning, takes both hands on her head and bucks into her mouth to the hilt. She’s forced to gulp down his cum as it’s shot into her throat. 

She coughs when he lets go of her, trying to regain her breath. He pulls her back to him, embracing her. “Y-you did so,” sniff “so good. I’m proud.” Is he... crying? Sure enough when she licks his cheek, there’s salty tears. “Danny, why are you crying?” He turns to her. “W-what? Guys not supposed to cry? I’m just connected to my feelings you know!” He hugs her closer, rubbing his cheek against hers, getting it wet. She giggles, “I’ve got to say that was... new?” She said, not so sure of herself.

He took her hand into his bigger hands. He planted a kiss and grinned. “Just wait til next time, I’ll introduce you to more new stuff~” she yawns tired, eyes threatening to close. “Then I’ll hold you up to that.” She slurred before drifting to sleep in the crook of his arm.

Danny though, couldn’t sleep. He adjusted Lauriana’s hair to look at the bite he left on her shoulder. Shit, he went a bit too far. It was better when she was sucking his cock since all he had to worry about was his cock and hand. But he lost control of his mouth, giving a bite too deep. He can’t help but feel both guilt and sick joy. This will be here for a while. 

The bite doesn’t look like it could be made by a human. Because it wasn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this part for like a month but it’s all part of a huge chapter I had to break up in several small parts so enjoy

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sweet Stars, who could be calling at this time? It’s- oh it’s 8 already. Danny quickly picks up the phone, playing with the hair of the girl still laying on his chest. 

“Hello?” A gasp on the phone. “Danny!!!! My baby! Oh its been so long! How has my baby boy been?” Ugh, it’s mom. Danny cleared his throat. “Oh! Hi mom! What a surprise! What did you call me for?” She never calls, dad doesn’t allow it. “I heard from Leelee that you found someone!!! A girl perhaps?” Giggles radiated from the phone. “Your father and I decided to have the decade reunion early to meet her! Now I know you two aren’t on the best terms. Don’t worry, I made him promise to be well behaved this year.” 

He let out a sigh of relief. “Now don’t think that you’re off the hook mister. I don’t want you causing trouble with him nor your sis. I paid her to be good too. Ooooh I’m just so excited to meet your girl!!!” He cut her off before she starts her tsunami of questions. “Okay mom, we’ll be there by two.” Squeals of joy were stopped as he hung up and let out a groan. Why why why why why why. Ugh. He looked down at Lauriana who is drooling down his chest. Hot. He gently pets her head to try to get her to wake up. 

 

The sight of the white screen is welcomed until she wipes her hand on it to see her reflection. She felt relaxed just being in the steam of the shower. She wipes the mirror again when it gets cloudy again. This time, she inspects the bite. It was weird, looking akin to a stereotypical shark bite. Very deep. She’s surprised it’s not hurting more. She’s more surprised when she feels hands sliding onto her hips. 

“Danny?” The following chuckle tells her so. She scoffs playfully and leans back. Woah he’s naked. “Kitten, you gonna take a shower or you just gonna spend all my money on the water bill?” She laughed but couldn’t help the guilt that made anxiety spring into her throat again. “No, I’m gonna take the shower.” She’s proud of how clear she said that. She slips from his grasp and enters the shower. A second later, she pops her head back out. “You’re free to join me.” 

He joins her of course. She turns to him, soap in hand. He smirks, just inviting her to do whatever she wanted. She took that challenge and poured shampoo into his hair, massaging until it becomes a bubbly lather. “Really? That much soap?” He groans, she chuckles softly and directs his head under the water. 

As he rinses, she takes time to really inspect his neck. His neck has these lines that cut horizontally through his neck. Are these scars? They look to be. She trails her sight down to his chest, a large scar lining across it. It goes shoulder to shoulder. “Danny? What happened he-” She asked, tracing a finger to it. Her arm is snatched and she hears a growl, her arm held hard she’s sure it bruises. She looks up to see him snarling at her. “Don’t you fucking dare” 

She’s frozen until he lets go and gives her a hug, rubbing her back in those familiar circles. She bites her lip, the tightness in her stomach not easing. “Shhhhhh, It’s okay, shhhhhhhhh, it’s okay. You didn’t know, it’s okay. Just don’t do again, okay babe?” When she didn’t stop crying, he reached down and connected lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip was short since Lauriana had slept through the whole thing. When she awoken, her neck was stiff and sore. It reminds her of her childhood, she always fell asleep in the car. But something else was weird about her neck. She reached up with her hand to feel smooth skin. 

“...Danny. What are you doing?” She asked, unbuckling her seat belt. She stifled a moan when she felt his tongue lick up her throat. 

“Just... having some fun before we get cockblocked for a whole night.” He muttered as he let go. She peered outside to see two figures. Face heating up more, she quickly adjusted herself, fixing up her hair and clothes and grabbing the scarf Danny keeps in the backseat to hide the hickey.

She checked the mirror before finally stepping out of the car. Her heart was in her throat, the anticipation bringing up adrenaline and blood all through her body. She hesitated before taking her walk towards Danny’s parents. 

As she came upon the two, a few words jumped up into her mind. That’s a rarity these days. Why hasn’t her literary functions as active as her body anymore? Nevermind, now is not to ponder that. The words are Serendipity and Sempiternal. Serendipity as in everything is going good. Hopefully it continues to be Serendipitous. The other was pertaining to the house, eternal was not a regal enough word for describing the sheer vibe of pure time radiating from the house- no, Mansion. Lauriana was simply in awe of it.

“Hello! I’m Junior’s mother, Betty! Betty Laena. Ooooooh I was so thrilled when I heard DeeDee finally got an actual girlfriend!!! Its been so so long since he had one, let alone a decent one from what I hear! At least now he wouldn’t be using the service of hook-“ a hand clamped onto her mouth. 

“Mom.” Danny growled. “Nothing too much for her, she just got here and you probably already lining up fuckin pics of me a baby and naked.” She laughed behind his hand which he let go after another growl. This time fro- holy shit. 

Lauriana had to crane her neck to look up at the man. A numinous feeling washing over her. She slightly shrunk and stepped back, placing herself against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and put his chin on her head.

“And this is my dad, Danny senior!” He snickered. The man in the suit blew out the smoke of his cigar. So it’s hereditary...

“Daniel Keravnós Sr. Nice to meet you” He asked in a low, gruff voice. The sound of it made a tremor go through her spine. “And I’m sure you’ve met-“ the revving of a motorcycle cuts him off. 

Lauriana turns around in time to see her. She unbuckles her helmet and flips her hair out of it. It comes out in a dazzling display of pinks and reds. She puts back on her glasses before setting her helmet down and walking towards the rest of the family. Lauri gulps, her face flushed at who’s before her. “Palyth?”


	7. Chapter 7

“The one and only.” Palyth flipped her hair. She came up to Lauriana, pushing Danny Jr. aside to wrap her arm around Lauri’s shoulders. He huffed and lit a cigarette. She pushed her past her parents.

“Cmon sunshine, lets go check out the house” Palyth said, practically kicking open. “Wait, you’re a part of this family?” lauri asked. As she walked in, Lauri took a deep breath. She smelled a combination of old wood, salty fish and gun powder. The wall in front of her had a giant painting, seemingly more new than the other paintings. It held five figures, two parents, two children and a single baby that seemed to peer back. The rest of the wall was covered in paintings of old people and guns. Lots of guns. “Yeah! I’m this trash can’s sister.” She pointed behind her at Danny Jr. as he came up behind them. 

Palyth guided Lauri to the other rooms. “This is the living room, the dining room, the sun room and this,” she pointed up the stairs, “is where the bedrooms are. On the other side of the house is the kitchen and ballroom.” Lauri’s eyes widened. “Ballroom!?” Palyth grinned and ran towards it, tugging the taller girl around. Danny grumbled and bit his cig.

Palyth kicked the door open yet again, a puff of dust fwooshing from the doors opening. It was a huge room, white sheets covering furniture. The floor was covered in a layer of dust. “Ah I miss this place. Used to have the best parties in here. I remember being in a pretty pink dress and dancing away with a boy in red.” She twirled around as if she is dancing with a boy. “It was a beautiful night, I took the boy upstairs then...” she stopped, a hand coming up to caress her face. She took Lauri’s arm. “Cmon, I bet you’re hungry. Danny is an idiot to not feed you.” 

Palyth turned them around back into the kitchen. In the kitchen was all sorts of foods that Lauri hadn’t noticed, too excited to see the ballroom. But now, she’s even more excited. She wonders what she could make with all of this food. 

“How bout I make you a pb and j?” Palyth offered. Lauri laughed. “Paly, with all this food I think you could make something more extraordinary than just a sandwich!” She giggled. Palyth’s face turned a slight pink. Junior walked in, noticing the new color upon his sister’s face. “Wow Lauri, you did a number on this fish bitch.” He laughed. “Ugh, bite me dickhead!” Palyth growled, face turning more pink. “That’d be taboo dear sister. Or would you like sibling kink rather than da-“ 

Lauri pressed the ice on Danny’s face again after he tried to push it away. “It’s okay babe, I’m already fuckin cold.” He whined. “I know but you gotta keep it on! I’m so sorry I didn’t stop her from grabbing and chucking the whole box of frozen butter at you!” Lauri cried out, her free hand coming to cup his face. Danny forced a small laugh that sounded more like a sigh. “At least I can get your hands all over me and not get scoldings from my parents.” Lauri looked around before placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

She immediately pulled away when his mom walked into the room. “Oh, I must make dinner! But I don’t know what you like! You look so skinny, I must make lots of food for you! Fatten you up so you can make lots of babies!” Both of their faces exploded in color. Lauri laughed nervously. “I-i don’t know if I would stay that lo-“ “oh definitely, lots and lots of babies! Ohhhh I’ve always wanted more babies, But Danny can’t give me anymore.” Mom sighed sadly, rubbing her stomach. “Not without... Perhaps I should make some Kailua Pork. We haven’t had Hawaiian in ages! I can’t handle just plain food!” 

Danny sighed. “Ma, not everyone here is Hawaiian, no need to keep rubbing it in our faces.” He grumbled before mumbling. “besides, you keep hiding the sugar for the poi.” WHACK. “I know you and your father ain’t got a shred of actual color but you can at least RESPECT my culture. Fucking centuries of this shit, always grumbling at which ever form I pick.” 

Lauri blinked and looked between the two anxiously. What should she do? What would anyone do in this situation? She jolted when mom turned to look at her. “So Honey, ever had Kalua Pork?” She asked, voice soft and sweet once again. “Uh, y-yes! Actually, my mother was half hawaiian and my Father was Latino. We moved to the East Coast after our House was destroyed by a fire. They... they’re no longer... here.” She ended soberly. 

“Then you’ll feel right at home! Fiddlesticks, why not just move here? We’d love to ha-“ Danny cut her off. “I don’t think she’s going any-“ “You’re not in a position to make decisions for her, babycakes.” That voice became sinisterly sweet. Lauri couldn’t help but feel helpless. “N-no thank you ma’am. I’m quite comfortable living in my apartment.” She said, praying she won’t pressure her more. But Betty kept smiling. “What a shame. But the offer still stands.” With that, she left the living room. 

Danny pulled Lauri against him, pressing her against his chest and his face against hers. “Don’t worry Babe, I won’t let anyone take you away. Nobody. We’ll stay together. Forever.” She pondered that once again. Forever. But does she?


End file.
